2006 Bowman Baseball
2006 Bowman is a baseball card set distributed by Topps. It was the first Bowman release after the new Rookie Card Logo and rules went into effect. Now players who had yet to appear in a major league game would not be allowed to be included in the base set, only as an insert. Topps' responded by including a Prospects and Chrome Prospects insert set. In reality the new rules hurt the main Bowman set and 2006 saw the Draft Picks and Prospects and Bowman Chrome sets really rise in popularity. For the 2006 set, Bowman also stopped producing the Rookie of the Year dual relic card and did not include any game used inserts. Distribution The official release date for the set was 5/17/2006. The cards were distributed in Hobby, HTA jumbo and Retail packs. Each type of pack had slightly different insert odds for the various parallels and chrome parallels. Image:2006 Bowman Baseball Box.jpg|2006 Bowman Box Image:2006 Bowman Baseball Packs.jpg|2006 Bowman Packs Base Set *Base Checklist and Gallery The base set is 231 cards made up of 200 veterans, 20 rookie logo cards, 15 of which had cards in previous sets and 11 autographed rookie cards. Key Cards The logo rookies include Hanley Ramirez and Francisco Liriano. The true rookies include two versions of Kenji Johhima (one autographed and one not) and Craig Hansen. The autographed cards include Ryan Zimmerman, Dan Uggla, Joel Zumaya and Ian Kinsler. Errors Parallel Sets Gold, Blue, White and Red parallels all were inserted into packs at an overall rate of 1 per pack. Also, the Printing Plates for the cards were also included in packs By far the most plentiful, the Gold parallels were virtually 1 per pack. The cards parallel the 220 non-autographed cards in the set. The Blue parallels were serial numbered to 500 and parallel all 231 cards. The white parallels also include all 231 and are serial numbered to 120. The Red parallels are by far the most rare and valuable, each of the 231 cards is serial numbered 1/1. Image:2006 Bowman Baseball Gold Parallel.jpg|Gold Parallel Image:2006 Bowman Baseball Blue Parallel.jpg|Blue Parallel /500 Image:2006 Bowman Baseball White Parallel.jpg|White Parallel /120 Image:2006 Bowman Baseball Red Parallel.jpg|Red Parallel 1/1 Insert Sets Prospects *Prospects Checklist and Gallery Starting in 2006, Topps] had to insert prospect cards of minor league players rather than including them as true rookie cards due to the rules of the MLPA. These cards are considered by many collectors to carry the same weight as a base rookie card from previous Bowman releases. There were two Prospect cards inserted into each pack. Prospects 1-110 are base cards while 111-124 are autographed and inserted at a rate of 1:62 hobby and 1:35 HTA packs. Prospect Parallels Prospect Parallels in Gold, Blue, White, and Red were inserted into packs as well. The 4 printing plates of each card (Cyan, Black, Yellow, and Magenta) were also inserted into packs at a rate of 1:588 hobby packs and 1:572 HTA jumbo packs. Chrome Prospects *Chrome Prospects Checklist and Gallery Starting in 2006, Topps] had to insert prospect cards of minor league players rather than including them as true rookie cards due to the rules of the MLPA. These cards are considered by many collectors to carry the same weight as a base rookie card from previous Bowman Chrome releases. There were two Chrome Prospect cards inserted into each pack. Also the Chrome Prospect series was carried forward in the 2006 Bowman Chrome release later in the year. Chrome Prospect Parallels Chrome Prospect Parallels in Refractors, X-Fractors, Blue Refractors, Orange Refractors, Gold, Red Refractors and Super-Fractors were also inserted into packs. Signs of the Future *Signs of the Future Checklist and Gallery The Signs of the Future cards were inserted as box toppers in the HTA jumbo boxes and into retails. The cards were seperated into five groups, but groups C and D have the same insert odds. The autographs are stickers rather than on-card. Other Information *Example Box Breaks * Topps Official Release Info See Also *2006 Bowman Draft *2006 Bowman Chrome *2006 Bowman Sterling Category:Baseball Card Sets Category:Bowman Baseball Card Sets Category:2006 Baseball Card Sets